ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonbone Blade
Not to be confused with the Dragon Blade. The Dragonbone Blade is a mystical sword that is part of the complete Dragon Armor. It was made from a piece of the Firstbourne, and stolen by Iron Baron when he crossed Oni Land. History At some point in time, the Dragonbone Blade was created alongside the rest of the Dragon Armor. When the Dragon Hunters confronted the Firstbourne, Heavy Metal managed to steal the blade and uses it for hunting Dragons. Hunted Radio Free Ninjago Heavy Metal uses it to attract Kai, Jay, and Zane's Elemental Powers so that the Dragon Hunters can capture them. Two Lies, One Truth When Jay and Kai were fighting for water, Faith used the Dragonbone Blade to cut a small cactus for water. The Weakest Link While the Hunters chase Faith and the Ninja, Iron Baron steals the Dragonbone Blade. Saving Faith Iron Baron uses the sword to threaten the Ninja and Hunters. He eventually brought it along with him so he and Wu can journey to the Firstbourne's Nest. Lessons for a Master Iron Baron used the Blade to make Wu keep walking to the Firstbourne's Nest. Later, when the Firstbourne trapped Iron Baron in molten rock, Wu took possession of the blade. Green Destiny When the Marooned Ninja returned from the First Realm. Wu and his nephew, Lloyd, go to confront Garmadon as Wu held the Dragonbone Blade, which Garmadon recognized as being their father's sword, but he mocked his brother for believing just because he had the sword, he could match Garmadon's full powers, which Garmadon boasted as being above even their father's. During the fight, Wu lost the sword and was knocked off Borg Tower by Garmadon, who soon wields it against Lloyd before he is able to disarm him and used it himself. Lloyd was amazed how the sword attracted his father's power before a repeat of clashing from Garmadon ended up making Lloyd lose the sword as it soon fell off the tower. Abilities *'Attraction & Repulsion' - The user can use various means to either pull objects towards them or push them away. In this case, the Dragonbone Blade can be utilized to draw elemental powers away from their intended target, as demonstrated by Heavy Metal. *'Elemental Absorbing': after it attracts the element into it the blade can absorb the power *'Breaking Vengestone Chains' - According to the designer videos and the commercial for the Hunted sets, The Dragonbone Blade can free the Dragons by breaking the Vengestone Chains, although it didn't happen in the show. Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon *Dragon Hunters **Heavy Metal **Iron Baron Appearances *70650 Destiny's Wing *70652 Stormbringer *70653 Firstbourne *70654 Dieselnaut *70655 The Dragon Pit ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" *94. "Green Destiny" Gallery DragonBone Blade.jpg|The Dragonbone Blade itself in set form. DragonHarnessSet.png|The Dragonbone Blade with the rest of the armor in set form. Kai S9.jpg|Kai's CGI promo of him holding the Dragonbone Blade. Dragonbone Blade Attraction.gif|Heavy Metal using the Dragonbone Blade to attract Kai's Fire powers. Category:2018 Category:Collectible Items Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Weapons Category:2018 Weapons Category:Dragon armor Category:Swords